


Making a Monster

by Anonymous



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Camp Chippewa's new owners were strange.





	

Camp Chippewa sold for a far lower price than the owners asked. Despite later rumors, they were seen again after, but they refused to give any interviews.

The new owners were strange. Eccentric, said those who understood wealth bought a higher class of adjective. They shuttered the camp for three years, bringing in contractors to rebuild the site. The workers only came at night.

Camp Chippewa reopened as a camp for troubled youths: police record, juvenile detention, even some spots given on scholarship to the surprise of fed up caregivers.

After all, Wednesday said, urban legends have to start somewhere.


End file.
